Just Another Christmas
by SamaStar
Summary: Dean and Sam Christmas style. Nothing is ever easy for the boys. Chickflick moment, Dean angst. Some language


This is just a little one-shot I came up with while I was bored. Please don't make fun of me!

Disclaimer- I own nothing...nadda...zip...sniff

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just Another Christmas

"You want me to do what?" Sam sat in front of his laptop in the cheap motel he and his brother were currently staying at. It was day before Christmas Eve and Sam was searching the town records online for their current hunt. "You want me, to go with you, shopping, the day before Christmas. The shops will be swamped. You don't need to get me a gift, didn't we decide that we weren't going to do that anyways?" Sam looked up to his brother who was pacing the room.

"Sammy, that's the whole point. It's fun!" Dean said, a smile spreading across his face. "And what makes you think that I was getting you a gift? Ha, I was going to shop for some new pants. I need some."

"And you need me, to help you, find pants. I'm flattered." Sam's sarcastic laced voice rang through the room.

"Shut up."

The corners of Sam's lips twitched upwards, "Hey, I'm not the one that need help buying pants."

Dean stopped in his tracks, turned to face his little brother and spat, "Alright, how about you not come pants shopping but come grace me with your company for some brotherly…um…company?"

"Dude, that made no sense, but if it means that much to you. You buy me a slice a pizza and I'll come shopping with you."

"Deal."

The brothers left the room a few minutes later, strolling down toward the main road of the town, the sidewalks were festered with festive people and families going to lunch, and the brothers talked about everything under the sun. From girls to cars, neither wanting to break away from the normalness of this moment. Coming up to the entrance of the one story mall, they entered.

"So where to first?" Sam questioned, looking around the mall at the sparse amount shops. "To which junior section." He joked.

"Ha ha, Sam. I didn't know that you were this funny." Dean growled, pushing his brother to the nearest pants store.

Sam stopped, refusing the budge from his position, "Oh no, I am not going in there with you. I'll stay out here and meet you in a few. Alright?"

Dean sighed, "fine."

After 30 minutes, Sam returned to the store where Dean was trying on pants, bags in hand from his few purchases. Looking into the shop, he saw Dean gabbing away at the female sales associate at the cash. Sam stood there waiting until his brother noticed him, after a couple of minute and an exchange of paper; Dean finally made his way over to him.

"Got some pants?" Sam question, falling into sync in stride next to his brother.

"Yeah, and a number." Dean smirked.

"Huh, well you own me a slice of pizza dude and I want my payment now."

"Man, how about we go see Santa!" Dean said, point to the big burly man dressed in red a few feet from them, children squealing all around them.

"How about, we not go see Santa and get me some pizza!" Sam replied in an over dramatic excited voice. Nudging his brother toward the exit of the mall.

"Well, aren't you just the scrooge of the year." Dean pouted, "What did you buy anyways?" Looking down at Sam's bags.

"Just…. stuff." Sam replied.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Shirts and a new laptop bag. And some other little stuff. Nothing to much."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Did you buy me anything good?"

A snort of laughter, "no."

"Well, that's not fun." Dean stated, walking down the street towards the motel, knowing that there was a small pizza joint along the way.

Entering the pizza place, the found a seat and sat. A waitress sauntered over after a few minutes, talking mostly with Dean, flirting more like. She then left dean and walked to the kitchen to the order to the cook. Sam looked at Dean, who was smiling innocently back.

"So, what about this hunt?" Sam asked.

"What about it?" Dean replied. "You're the one doing the research there geek boy. Tell me the who, what's and where's and we be there."

"Well, I'm thinking it's just our regular salt and burn. A guy named Robert Malacsk. Killed three years ago by his wife's other boyfriend, the victims are all females, who've been known to cheat on their boyfriends. So…" Sam explained, just as the door opened, Sam, being the one with his back to the door, shivered as the cool air hit his back. He went to continue his theory to Dean when a booming voice over rang through the small pizza joint.

"Guess what. Nobody move, cause this is a hold up." The voice said, directly behind Sam.

Sam's head shot up, looking directly at Dean, who was looking back at him. The guy, who was conducting the hold-up, grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt.

Spouting an indignant "hey" Sam was pulled from his seat and held in front of the masked man. Dean, watching this happened rose from his seat to aid his little brother.

Extracting a gun, the robber turned to Dean and hissed, "Sit your ass right back down or your friend gets it."

Dean sat, fear racing through his body seeing his brother with a gun against his back. Sam, unable to move, looked at his brother and gave him a nod of his head, trying to convey to his brother that he was fine, to just play nice and everything would be okay. The robber, noticing the movement grabbed the hair on the back of Sam's head and wrenched it backwards, exposing Sam's neck. He then placed the tip of the gun's barrel under Sam's chin. Dean just about lost it then. No one threatens his brother like that. He just needed a distraction so that he could get to his pistol that was tucked in the back of his pant.

"Now," the mans deep commanding voice echoed, "Everyone get out you wallets, and give me all you cash and credit cards and I'll let this guy go. If you don't, I'll shoot him then I'll shoot you all one at a time, DON"T EVEN THINK ABOUT CALLING THE COPS OR YOU'LL ALL BE DEAD WITHIN A MINUTE!!"

Dean looked around and notice that there were only a few other occupants in the joint, Dean could only count 7 then 2 more give or take of the staff. Reaching for his wallet, Dean stealthily grabbed the pistol as well, pulling both his grabs into his lap, he left he gun and put his wallet on the table were the robber could see it, still not wanting put his brother in anymore danger then he was already was in. Looking around the diner, he could see the occupants placing their wallets and purses on the tables in front of them as well, except for one. The robber also noticed.

"So you think you are better then everyone else, huh? You're ready to risk this guys life because you don't want to give up you wallet." The man spat at the man unwilling to give up his wallet, his left arm wrapping around Sam's next while the right arm waved the gun around the room. "Give me your god damn wallet or I'll kill you first."

Sam swallowed, he was getting more and more nervous, the man's arm tightening around his next making it heard for him to breath. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the gun that sat in Dean's lap, his hand sitting over the handle, finger at the trigger just waiting for his chance. Sam had an idea.

"Man…" he gasped, hands coming up to the other mans arm, "Yo…r… cho'ing…me." His whispered, noting that the arm loosened.

The robber placed the gun against the side of Sam's head, "OH, so now you want to complain. How about I kill you and you wouldn't have to worry about not being able to breathe cause you'll be dead."

Dean watched, wondering what the hell his brother was doing, his hand still hovering over the gun, ready for his moment.

Sam swallowed dryly, "If you'll stop pointing the gun at my head for one minute, I'll give you the cash clip that I have tucked in my boot."

Dean realized what Sam was doing and smirked.

The robber eyed the back of Sam's head with intensity, trying to figure out if he was lying or not. "Why don't I just grab it for you then."

"Fine," Sam lightly threw back, "let you guard down as you bend down to get the cash." The robber froze, contemplating Sam's word. A siren sounded in the distance.

"How about, you and I take a nice walk around the room, collect the money then you can come with me. Cause someone needs to be my shield against the police" he hissed, turning to the crowd. " You little fucks' called the police. Now you are all going to die." He pulled out another gun. One still pointing at Sam and the other grazing the room, coming to a stop o the young waitress, he motioned for her to come closer. Doing so, the girl tripped, sending herself flying into Sam who in turn fell backwards into the robber.

Dean took his chance, getting up from his chair, gun in hand. He was too late and as a gunshot rang through the dining room, the robber was holding Sam in front of him, with a gun trained on Dean.

"You little fuck, I should kill you right now." He said, point the gun at Deans head.

Dean didn't care that there was a gun trained at his head, he was more concerned about Sam who was being held up by the robber. Blood drip viciously from the wound on his right should, the bullet being at such close range went all the way through.

"Oh, you more concerned about your friend here then?" the robber said, placing the gun against the back of Sam's head again. The sirens were louder now, closing in on the little pizza place.

Dean dropped his weapon, not willing to place Sam in any more danger because of him. "Man, you already shot him," Dean began, eyes not leaving his brothers limp form, " Why don't you just let him go, take me as hostage and then be done with it."

"No."

Dean froze, he looked at the robber, "You want to walk out of here with a…"he swallowed thickly, "with a dead weight in your arms?"

The robber sneered, the before Dean could register what was going on, Sam was falling to the ground and a sharp pain tore through his arm. Dean grasped his arms, were a bullet had grazed him. Looking up, he saw his brother on the ground, hands behind his back, fully conscious.

It clicked; Dean knew that he had to keep the robber, whose gun was still trained at him, from realizing that Sam's was awake and reaching for his concealed weapon.

"You shot me." Dean indignantly stated.

"So, I plan to do more than shoot you asshole." The robber replied, still focused intently on Dean.

"I hope you weren't trying to kill me with that…" the robber went to cut Dean off when a gunshot rang through the parlor, the robber crumbling to the ground holding his leg just above the knee, Sam behind him, a smoking gun trembling in his grasp.

Dean only took a moment to sweep down and grabs his own gun, pointing it at the robber's head. Sam's arms dropping like lead weights, one grasping at his injured shoulder.

"You alright there, Sammy?" Dean questions over the sirens now right outside the shop and the moaning of the crumbled man.

Sam took swallowed, "I've been better." Smiling meekly, letting his head fall to the floor with a thump.

The nest few minutes had the cops bearing in, taking the robber and wondering why both Sam and Dean had weapons on them. But before Dean could answer, the waitress told the cops that it wasn't their guns but the weapons of the robber who happened to drop them, everyone else in the pizza place agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours later and two stitched up Winchester boys find themselves back at the motel the start at only five hours earlier Dean lounging on his bed, with the remote in his hand, aimlessly flipping through the channels with Sam sleeping off the pain medication on the bed next to him. Choosing to watch Charlie Brown's Christmas, Dean fell into sleep.

Waking up to the noise of the television, Sam's realizes that it's near midnight. Looking over to Dean's bed, he found Dean sleeping soundly in his bed, hand still wrapped around the remote.

Ginger pushing himself up and out of the bed, Sam quietly moves to the front door, checking over his shoulder to make sure Dean is still asleep.

Dean awakes to find Sam slipping out of the front door; worry spreading like fire through his veins, Dean hastily gets up and follow to the door. Looking out, he see Sam awkwardly trying to get something out of the back seat of the Impala, but unable to because of his injured shoulder.

"Uh, Sammy?"

Sam startles, and sheepishly looks back at the motel door where Dean is standing. A look of quilt plastered all over his face.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, stepping out into the chilled air.

Sam looks at his feet, " Trying to get something."

Coming to a halt next to Sam, Dean asks, " What are you trying to get out of the back of my car in the middle of the night?"

"Your gift."

Looking in the back of the car Dean notices a package sitting in what looks like closed part of the impala's floor.

"Oh." Dean says looking confused. "How did you hide something that size from me?"

Sam smiles, holding up a piece of the impala interior carpet.

"You didn't." Dean spits, looking back in the car, "You did!"

"No, I didn't. Dad did when I was like 9 and first started going on hunts. You remember how I would take off that necklace that you gave me for my birthday cause I didn't want to loose it?"

Dean stared.

Sam continued, " Well, my first hunt I refused to take it off and we were going to that weird grave site in the middle of the wood. You were getting stuff out of the trunk and Dad ripped this up quickly for me to put the thing. He fixed it up better after that and I've kept stuff I it all my life. I forgot about it till last week, when I opened it up I found some neat stuff."

Dean was still staring. "And you didn't tell me about is why?"

"Cause I was keeping you gift in it. You're a snoop and you know it. Don't think I haven't heard you looking around in my crap at night snooping for your gift man." Sam smirks. "Can you grab your gift and then take this conversation back inside, my shoulder is throbbing and I can't feel my toes."

After grabbing the gift and getting back in the motel, Dean turns to his brother. "But we decided that we weren't doing gifts man! I didn't get you anything!"

Sam sat down on the edge of his bed and rubbed his injured shoulder, looking up at Dean he said "Don't worry man, I didn't spend anything on it. Really. Open it up and see."

Dean looked like a kid in a candy store, tearing open the gift-wrapping in seconds. The wrapping floated to floor as Dean just stared at the unwrapped gift, he was looking at an old picture of himself and Sam, from about ten years ago. It was framed with a dark wood and protect by glass.

"Do you like it?"

Dean didn't know how to respond, he loved it. "Where did you…?"

"Where did I find it?"

Dean nodded.

"In my secret space were I hide your gift, it's been in there since I was 15."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Now I feel bad for not getting you anything." Dean said sadly felling the sting of tars in the corners of his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. You can by my a turkey dinner tomorrow." Sam said, lying back against his pillow, eyes slowly closing. "Merry Christmas Dean."

Dean heard Sam's breathing even out as he stared at the picture in front of him, getting up from his seat, he tucked the picture into his bag. Then walked over to Sam's bed, pulling the blankets over his little brother. Pushing the hair out of Sam's face, Dean whispered, "Merry Christmas little brother."

Dean walked over to his own bed, promising himself and Sam that tomorrow would be the best Christmas they ever had together.

Both fell into sleep with smiles on their faces.

The End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I apologize for any grammatical errors! It's late and i can't find any myself!

please review!

And for those who had read my story TAKEN I hope to update soon before christmas and stuff! thanks

Sama


End file.
